Deviant Love Affair
by AnjelLove
Summary: #1- But no matter how much he contemplated. No matter how much doubts weighs in, he falls right back to her.


_**Deviant Love Affair**_

_**by: AnjelLove**_

* * *

_A compilation of love stories unimaginably imaginable and impossibly possible…_

_Enjoy._

_Ja~_

* * *

**#1**

**Title: Divina**

**Pairing (s): Natsume, Mikan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre (s): Supernatural, Romance, Spiritual**

He chose to enter Dante's purgaturio. He chose this path.

Yet he still finds himself running and wanting to run away from it.

He sat on the corner of the dark alleyway resting his lean body against the cold brick wall.

Natsume's red eyes bore on the thick fog surrounding him, he could even hear his own ragged breathing amongst the slow raindrops outside his temporary comfort zone.

From time to time he would peek out of the darkness to see if the madman is still after him. Every sound is delicate to his ears, noting every single sound he could pick up just so Natsume would be able to prepare himself if worse comes to worst –that is, if the madman will be able to catch up to him, which is pretty possible considering the madman is Lucifer himself.

You know the black angel in hell. The guy who disobeyed God and was bound to pay for his sins with eternal damnation in eternal damnation.

He's getting pretty lonely, he says, and that he needs new companions in his pretty little _kingdom._

Natsume just got **that** lucky to be Luci's pick for that night. And yes, he's currently trying to get his butt out of the black angel's crazy interest. Like how did he even become the devil's apple of the eye?

Oh yeah!

Natsume Hyuuga is the son of a wealthy and well known family in Japan. But that's not about it.

He chuckled silently in bitterness.

Yes, truth to be told, this is his entire fault. No one else to blame but his crazy, jerky idiotic self. He could have been a great influence to the human society for a better future if he wants to. He could have been able to save about 3000 more malnourished children if he wants to. Only, he did not choose that righteous path.

Well, he wants to leave a mark in the world. So he chose the road not taken and was supposed to remain untaken, the road to hell.

The invincible gangster life filled with bloodshed and sheer sinfulness. Drug trafficking, human trafficking and all other kind of traffics.

"Natsume!" a voice called out meters away from the alley. But his stone cold voice echoed through the silent-ness and emptiness of the night.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" Lucifer said in a playfully annoying manner that gives you the Goosebumps. It. Is. Scary.

Natsume inched closer to the wall as if the bricks are going to hide him from Luci, all the while finding himself praying to a god he does not even believe in.

"Damn." Natsume cursed under his breath, he hid even more, blending in with the shadows.

"If _You _are real…save me." he hissed. He could feel the madman getting closer. He could feel him '_that'_ near that he did not even know he's already asking for a miracle to happen. And to a miracle he never believed would happen.

Suddenly he felt a terrible blow of cold breath against his neck. Slowly, Natsume turned his head to his side. Red eyes staring right back at a darker shade of red orbs…blood red ones.

"I got tired of your hide and seek game." Lucifer drawled out in a bored tone. His gloved right hand moved up to touch the side of Natsume's face with Luci's forefinger. With the sudden touch, Natsume instinctively backed away from the devil.

From the small distance between them, Natsume could make out the madman's face. Well, he is not really a madman –just a little of the mad hatter, I think. His messily disheveled black hair slopes down to his neckline, not-too-massive black bangs almost covering his blood red pools. His left eye covered with a single spectacle that is being held up by a gold chain matching the gold outline of the spectacle.

His black overcoat that reaches down to his ankles is covering the dark blue inner shirt and black army pants that perfectly goes together with his army boots. And to tell you the truth, Lucifer looks not like a lunatic but a Furher.

"Why do you hide?"Luci smirked and took a step closer to Natsume. "Is this not what you want?" he looked at Natsume fiercely.

Natsume stood firm. He knew very well that there is no escape now.

"If I'm not wrong, I heard you say that _'I would be far better off in hell than continue living in this damn earth where everyone is trying to bury me alive.'_ Isn't that right, Natsume?" Lucifer said, trying to mimic the way he remembered Natsume say it two years ago.

"You're right. I asked for hell that time. But I was naïve. I thought hell would be way better that being a living dead. But I am wrong."

But Luci only smirked quite evilly. "Does that realization, that…that act of maturity will repel me? Will it save you from the hell you once sought? Ah, but now loathed it." Luci bombarded, showing quite a distressed look.

"Probably…probably not." The human boy answered.

Lucifer sighed. "I pity you, boy."

And suddenly, all too suddenly Natsume felt a strong outward force. So inviolable that it could never be that of the gusts of wind created by the forming storm. And he knew it could only be…Lucifer.

"Stop meddling with me you brat!" Lucifer's angry voice resounded through the deafening silence of the night.

Natsume's breath hitched.

He could feel the devil everywhere and hope is leaving him farther and deeper into the darkness.

Natsume moved backwards, hoping that the shadows will be able to hide him…

"Boo!"

Natsume's shoulder shook, startled. He tried to run, he wanted too but for some reason feeling the devil two inches away from him he could not get his legs to move.

Lucifer laughed. And hell, Natsume could not even stop all the hairs on his body to rise.

"Got you." The devil whispered to his ear as he now moved in front of the shaken human being.

The man's eyes widen as he saw Lucifer's fangs peeking out of his slightly broken evil smirk and his hands slowly, ever so slowly snaking his neck.

And he concluded…hope has abandoned him. He closed his eyes. _This is it huh._

"Brother." A feminine voice called out. At that instant, Natsume opened his eyes. He could clearly see anger in Lucifer's face but he tried to keep his cool.

"Ah, my dearest little sister. Have you come here to help me enroll this pretty boy in my damnation university?" Lucifer's too-strained voice echoed.

The woman raised a brown brow at the devil. "Lucifer do you seriously think that I will hand this man to the likes of you?" the woman clad in white says.

Natsume could still not believe his eyes. Well who wouldn't? First a devil comes chasing his tail, now an angel is salvaging him!

Lucifer shook his head as he spoke. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. Just how long do you intend to be a slave of your god? Do you seriously want to be ordered around by the likes of him for all damn eternity?" the devil continued, his overly long black nails making a sharp cut on the angel's face.

Mikan blew her bangs skywards. "Father has loved me more than I have loved him. He has given me much more than I could ask for and just for your information…my loyalty belongs to the Majesty."

"And blah, blah, blah! You damn bitch!" Lucifer shouted with so much rage that the earth shook so violently with his temper. "You! You dare to defy me bitch?! I will kill you!"

Mikan struggled to get her breath back. "Lu-Lucifer let go of me. Don't you understand? Natsume does not deserve one bit to…" she coughed out running out of air. "…be in hell. What he needs is second chance to live."

"Second chance my ass you divine wanna-be. I won't let you off this time bitch! I will kill you and eat your innards, spill out your damn blood and let that damn boy bathe in his guardian angel's blood…"

Mikan closed her eyes as she also locked out the voice and words of Lucifer letting herself to relax and have some moment of serenity as she started to reconnect herself with God.

Natsume stood there, rooted on the ground. For some reason he could not manage to make his body move. Not talk nor run away. He just watched the two superficial beings strangle each other –or just the other one.

The angel called Mikan started to mumble something. Something that must be so strong to make light come forth from her chest and her wings glow.

But with Lucifer's rage all he sees is an enemy meant to satisfy his thirst for bloodshed.

He smirked at the crestfallen look on Mikan's face. "Giving up now dearest little sister? Hmm?" His laugh sending goose bumps to Natsume.

"Says who?" Mikan suddenly say pushing Lucifer off her.

Lucifer's eyes widen. "You're really going against me from the very end huh."

Brown orbs looked fiercely at the devil. "This isn't how it should be." she says firmly but softly at the same time.

Lucifer laughed maniacally. "You are leaving me no choice_ Charity_." He moved up his hand from his side to his waist where a holster is attached and a rather too big revolver. It's almost the size of an armalite! "Then let's decide!" getting the armalite rifle out of the holster he glitches to Natsume. The weapon on the human's temple. Natsume's red orbs widen.

Mikan clicked her tongue in disapproval. As if on a high jump –plus– track competition she ran with accuracy and speed towards Natsume and Lucifer. Having the chance to get between them, she shoves Lucifer.

"Are you alright?" she asked Natsume. Her voice, resounding from his inside out. Not so loud but not too faint, firm but soft. Like a song sung for eternity that's not meant to be heard by an ugly soul like him.

"Hn." He looked at the angel. Eyes scanning her figure until he caught a silver seal of holiness-something placed on the right sleeve of her white knee-length robe.

"I'm glad you are." Mikan smiles at him. It was a one-of-a-kind smile, Natsume thought.

But back to reality, Lucifer's sinister laughs filled the empty alleyway. "I want to see Charity in sticks."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Luci." From the thin air she produced a bow and a silver arrow.

"Just an arrow?" Natsume whispered.

The angel smiled. "Have faith, love. Faith." She said, releasing the arrow.

He knows. And he will never forget.

Natsume lie on his back on the hill, a sakura tree as his shade and the grass, his bed.

It's only been a week. He could still feel his insides shaking whenever he remembers the face of he-who-should-not-be-named. And he would certainly not forget that woman who suddenly appeared like the living cat woman in white.

In a clichéd manner he would refer to her as his knight in shining robe. But of course, that would've sounded absurd. How could he address himself as a damsel in distress?

A laughed escaped his lips. It was low, and happy and silent all at once. It was a first time in a long time.

"I like the sound of it." He heard that voice again. Always there, as if whispering to his ear. It's a delicate song that runs with the flutter of her wings. And he always wondered if he deserved to see someone as of high entity as her, let alone hear her voice.

But no matter how much he contemplated. No matter how much doubts weighs in, he falls right back to her.

He looked up at her. "Like the sound of what?" and she lies back on her side to face him.

She's invisible yet he could see her. Outlined with a thin bluish and whitish and gold-ish light all at once. Very holy, very angelic, very much her.

_Too otherworldly for me…_

She giggled heartily and beamed at him. "Your laugh. You sound like _you_ when you laugh. You should do that more often."

Natsume rolls to his side to look at Mikan's face. "You said, you've always been with me."

She nods and snuggles closer to him. "I'll be with you until the day you'll be ready to come back to us…to Father." a gentle smile ghosting her face.

He didn't know if he'll have to feel relieved, happy, or what by that fact.

He knows it as much as she does. It could never be…it would never be.

But is it wrong to ask for more?

Just a little more than what they already have.

And it's now or never.

"Can I ask something?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Hmm." She had her eyes closed. Auburn hair dancing with the wind's melody.

"Can I ask for more…"

With that said, she had her eyes opened. Hazel-gold orbs never leaving the sakura tree that has begun to blossom, her lips in a thin line and her face suddenly impassive.

Without saying a word she sat up straight, eyes not meeting his. Momentarily bending down, she kissed his forehead that's starting to knit, and slowly vanished into the thin air.

He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

He knows. He knew perfectly that it couldn't be. They couldn't be. _We could never be._

"I am greedy, aren't I?" he whispered to the wind, knowing very well that she's still there…that she is listening.

But no matter how much time may pass. No matter how many worlds they are apart, he still ends up wanting her, needing her warmth.

Even when a year has passed, he never changed. His heart never did. And he's still waiting and waiting, never getting tired. Wishing for a divine intervention to strike this world of inequalities and prejudice.

Natsume leaned back on the body of the sakura. He had his eyes closed as he let the breeze penetrate through his pores. Seeping deep, deep down on his humanity.

Then he remembered her always saying, "You have to have faith in me, in God…in yourself that your destiny is where you belong and that destiny is the purpose that you are."

He knows as much as she does that what he asked would be impossible to grant.

Is this his destiny? Why is he still alive?

How was he supposed to know that his living out what God intended him to become?

Natsume sank back to the shadows of the tree. He never understood why, and he never really knew the answers to all the queries in his mind.

"You have to have faith in me, in God…in yourself that your destiny is where you belong and that destiny is the purpose that you are."

Right then, his eyes flutter, turning his head to the side. Crimson and hazel. "Mikan." He breathe, an unfamiliar scent coaxing him closer to her.

She's not on her robe. Her wings are missing. She looks…normal.

"Surprise." She whispered as her forehead meets his.

"I don't understand."

She smiles. "Because I know where I belong. I told you right, have faith…" her arms fall to his neck as their heads leaned in.

Her lips brushing to his. Softly, gently yet so passionate and full. "I came to say, I love you. What say you?"

He could not believe what he's hearing, what he is seeing, or what he is feeling.

He knows as much as she does that it's impossible. But things only become farfetched without faith.

_Faith._ It's what brought them and what binds them and what will make this love stronger.

A smile started to etch on Natsume's face. "I love you too."

* * *

"Charity," words are not enough to describe Him. It was as if the whole universe and beyond is what composes him and yet she knows it's the other way around.

She moved forward. "Father." She answered, bowing her head in respect and love and honor.

She can feel His gentle smile. "Raise your head my daughter." And she did. He motioned Mikan to sit on His lap and He cradled her in His arms like He always did. A father to His daughter.

"I am sorry for breaking your rules. I did not intend to fall in love for the mortal, for Natsume." Tears welling up at the back of her eyes and she rest her head on God's chest.

Suddenly it rumbled as a series of laughter escaped Him. Mikan looked up at Him with a quizzical look.

"My child, dear, dear Charity, look at the world." He waves his hands through wisps of cloud, making it so transparent that they could both see Earth. "Does it not look wonderful when love unfolds and happens to my people." God waves his fore finger letting a glitter of red light surround the spherical planet, making it look dashing and glowing and warm.

She smiled. "It does."

"I want my people to feel happy and to let them know that I am here and that I love them," the Lord continues and He stands up and points to Asia. He holds out his hand to Mikan and she takes it. He gently pokes a small country and suddenly, an image of a young man appears.

Mikan could not help the smile on her face. "And I want my Charity to be happy too." He says. Mikan looks up at him with a great, great smile. "Because I love you."

**-END**


End file.
